


[維勇] I'll stay with you

by moonlightneko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightneko/pseuds/moonlightneko
Kudos: 7





	[維勇] I'll stay with you

「你以為他看起來很花心，但是卻一點都不花。」

1.  
「吶，勇利，你和維克托在一起那麼久了，不膩嗎？」

深夜11:10，一條訊息躍然於螢幕的一角。  
勝生勇利悄悄地將頭戴式耳機取下，空氣清淨機嘶嘶運轉聲是安靜的夜裡唯一的聲響。

一旁，柔軟的棉被正微微的、有規律地起伏。  
伸手撫上那永遠看都看不膩的俊顏，光潔滑溜的觸感總是令他羨慕不已。半邊的臉頰都陷在柔軟的枕頭裡，雙目緊閉，幾撮不安分的髮絲俏皮地隨意亂翹，和平日總是完美示人的形象相反，倒是增添幾分可愛。濃密又捲翹的睫毛覆蓋著那雙風靡萬千女性的魔性眼眸。那兩片總是被雜誌媒體封為”性感”的薄唇輕抿，微微地上翹。這個男人睡著的時候真像個天使啊，當然，初次從電視上見到他時，也曾以為他是落入凡間的天使，從此目光就離不開他了。

熟睡中的男人或許感受到了被人碰觸，無意識地朝著溫暖處輕輕蹭了蹭。身高  
一米八的男人像隻慵懶的貓咪一樣，手與腳都捲在自己身上。這樣的舉動勝生勇利雖早已習慣，他們並不是什麼熱戀期的情侶，可只有這個人能這樣觸動他心中最柔軟的那一角。每每想起維克托時，幸福與甜蜜總無意間洋溢在他的眼尾眉梢處。勝生勇利並不知道，他現在就是這樣的表情。

勝生勇利俯身在他額上印上一吻，動作輕緩地將被他壓住的身體抽出。儘管只有一瞬，身邊的溫度驟然消失，還是讓睡夢中的男人皺了皺眉，但很快他只含糊咕嚨了幾聲，又將棉被捲作一團，甜蜜地繼續酣睡。

勝生勇利再次吻了吻男人的額頭，安靜無聲地離開房間。

他為自己沖了杯熱茶，窩進那張柔軟的深灰色大沙發，再次點開黑掉幾分鐘的螢幕。窗外有雨，聖彼得堡冬天的冷度還是讓他打了個顫。

“怎麼了？”勝生勇利在螢幕上敲下這幾個字。  
披集是相識十多年的好友，也是第一個祝福勇利和維克托的朋友。會在這樣的夜裡突然傳訊息來，勝生勇利直覺不對勁。

“她想和我分手。”那頭很快就回覆，接著丟了一張倉鼠哭哭的貼圖。  
勝生勇利想了想，他記得披集的這個女友大約是在幾年前的商演認識的。披集現在是某商演平台的負責人，經營觸角跨及海內外，專門媒合活動策劃與表演團體。雙方在洽談合作的過程中一見如故，很快地就傳出正在交往中的新聞。

“哎？怎麼這麼突然？”勇利回。

螢幕那頭顯示已讀將近二分鐘了，卻未有新訊息。  
勝生勇利也不著急，他端起茶杯喝了一小口，一入口暖意直通胃部，茶溫正好。

螢幕再次亮起”這就是我想問你的，你和維克托有過冷淡期嗎？”

2.  
「勇利，我帶馬卡欽出去繞繞，要幫你帶些什麼點心回來嗎？」  
「哦。」勝生勇利正專心看著手中的書，甚至沒有抬頭看維克托一眼「不用了，謝謝。」  
  
過了半晌，傳來大門輕輕關上的聲響。勝生勇利的目光才從書裡轉向那扇關上的房門。

枯黃落葉鋪滿地，美麗的景色卻只他一人欣賞。氣溫太低了以至於街上行人寥寥。快樂的貴賓犬歡快地滿場奔跑，落葉被捲起又悄然飄落，那些記憶裡的年日，低迷與失落，感動與眷戀，深不見底的愛與悸動，一片片的在心裡刮落。

心心念念的，還是心裡的那個人。

維克托望著尾巴搖得飛快的馬卡欽嘆了口氣，究竟是何時開始，勇利不太跟自己說話呢？退役之後，他們理當是多了相當多的時間相處，怎麼反而三天兩頭見不到面，常常一天說不上幾句話，勇利好像有意無意地在避開自己。

汪！馬卡欽繞著維克托腳邊繞，喚回了已經瞪著垃圾桶發呆好一陣子的主人神智。他摸摸坐著就和自己一樣高的馬卡欽毛茸茸的頭「怎麼啦？」  
似乎感知到主人心情不美麗，馬卡欽乖巧地舔了舔維克托的手腕，又將頭靠在他的大腿蹭。  
「妳說，勇利究竟怎麼了？」一邊揉著手感極佳的柔軟狗毛，維克托自顧自的喃喃自語「最近看他時常盯著手機看，好像在和某人聊天。我是不是不再是他的唯一了呢？」

千頭萬緒在腦裡穿梭著，維克托思考著各種可能，又一一將它們推翻。他實在是想不出來自己到底做錯了什麼。  
「我…竟然也有這樣的一天哪。」維克托苦笑著。

3.  
>>>討論區 / 國王的耳朵是驢耳朵  
標題：覺得丈夫不愛我了該怎麼辦？

1 煩惱的眼鏡  
大家好，我需要協助…

2 無名  
前排坐等

3 無名  
前排坐等

4 無名  
坐等+1

5 無名  
怎麼沒什麼人回應啊？

6 無名  
大約是現在時間不對，大白天的估計沒空看論壇的（笑

7 煩惱的眼鏡  
嗯，首先是這樣的。今天我和老公吃完午餐後，他在客廳我在房間各做各的事，就這樣安靜了一下午。接著他進來房間告訴我他要出去蹓狗，然後我”哦”了一聲，他的表情有那麼一瞬不太對勁，但什麼也沒說就出門去了。現在都已經晚上11點了還沒回來耶，連個電話也沒，該不會出了什麼事。

8 無名  
嗯？晚上11點。樓主不在國內嗎？

9 無名  
打過電話了嗎，一個晚上沒聯繫有點奇怪啊。

10 無名  
聞到八卦的氣息。

11 無名  
老夫老妻了，這樣也蠻正常的吧？

12 煩惱的眼鏡  
>> 8 沒錯哦，我們不在日本國內。因為一些原因不方便公開…但可以告訴你們我住在晚你們6個小時的地方。

>>11 呃，我也是男生。

13 煩惱的眼鏡  
嗯，基本上那個人沒有纏著我問任何事是相當反常的，我們結婚也有5年了。

14 無名  
…看不出來你的煩惱在哪裡

15 無名  
嗯好閃

16 無名  
樓主竟然是男生！

17 無名  
現在夫夫結婚也不是什麼意外消息了吧！時尚界有Tom Ford，演員界有Matt Bomer，花滑界有勝生勇利，嗚嗚為什麼好男人不是死會了就是出櫃（崩潰

18 無名  
樓上拍拍。  
但其實我身邊還真沒有出櫃的友人，樓主可以說說你們的戀愛經過嗎？（好奇

19 無名  
我也好奇

20 煩惱的眼鏡  
我和我老公以前是同一個職業的，因為一些巧合我們才在一起。我當然很喜歡他，從小看他的演出長大的，根本是筆直的朝著他的方向前進。我的夢想是他，我的愛好也是他。  
以前在一個重要的比賽我大失常，表現不盡理想的我在路上遇到他，他竟然問我要不要合照？！當下我心灰意冷，又覺得丟臉，轉身就逃跑留下傻眼的他。後來我好像是喝醉了腦袋不那麼清醒，纏上他要他當我的教練。沒想到他答應了，還親自到我家來將我從低潮裡挖出來。後來朝夕相處，不知不覺之中，我們都發現已經不能沒有對方了。可是我不確定他是不是也對我有那個意思，儘管我知道他對我真的很好，他也是我相當憧憬以及尊敬的前輩。那條線我始終不敢跨過去。  
直到我追著他來到他的國家，我們才真正的開始交往。

21 無名  
唔…我的眼睛

22 無名  
怎麼辦，怎麼那麼感人

23 無名  
感受到滿出螢幕的愛啊

24 無名  
你跟你丈夫完全沒問題呀

25 無名  
發現不能沒有對方了/不確定他是不是也有意思  
這裡有些矛盾（疑惑

26 無名  
>>25 你說的對耶，樓主是被愛沖昏頭了？  
・  
・  
・  
58 無名  
樓主怎麼消失了，是老公回來了嗎

59 無名  
我覺得他就是來放閃的

60 無名  
可是樓主似乎還沒講到問題的核心，樓主去哪了趕緊浮出來解釋

勝生勇利洗完澡回到客廳，一邊擦頭髮一邊看著不斷增長的留言。  
幾年前他們在巴賽隆納主教座堂裡交換誓約之戒，當時真沒想那麼多，只想好好感謝他的教練。至於為何明明有一百種禮物可以選，偏偏選了象徵諾言的戒指？世紀之吻或許是個衝動，但是在潛意識裡，他早就將自己全身心毫無保留的交給面前的這個男人了。

幾年之後在親朋好友的見證下，再次交換實際意義上的結婚戒指，在那一天所許下的諾言，勝生勇利保證那肯定是一生都不會忘記的畫面。

89 煩惱的眼鏡  
抱歉我剛剛去洗澡，要是頭髮沒吹乾的話，會被他碎念的。

90 煩惱的眼鏡  
>>25 你說的對，我當時就是那麼矛盾的。我很喜歡他，但是不敢相信他也喜歡我。畢竟…我們都是男人，他還是個公眾人物。而且他長得太好看了，一般人大部分都覺得帥哥=花心吧，我一開始也是這麼想的。

91 無名  
公眾人物！（搬凳子

92 無名  
是誰！以下開放猜猜看

93 無名  
別猜吧，會匿名來問就是不想被知道是誰啊

94 無名  
樓上真貼心，雖然也好想知道喔…

95 無名  
帥哥真的大部分都花心！用那張臉迷惑眾生！

96 無名  
我是帥哥但是我不花心

97 煩惱的眼鏡  
很抱歉因為公開了會有些困擾，請諒解我不能透露身份。

最近不知道為什麼，偶爾會在某些沒有他陪伴的時候莫名的感到輕鬆。甚至，會刻意製造出各自獨處的空檔，只是想一個人靜靜…我真的不知道怎麼了，難道是我不愛他了嗎？我想是不可能的，我們好不容易才在一起，也一起牽手走過這麼多年了。當他靠近我，當他對我這樣那樣的時候，我還是會臉紅心跳。  
看見他在廣告裡和女孩子那麼親近，心裡明白那是工作，卻還是會覺得酸酸的。他觀察力很敏銳，只要察覺到我不開心，會來哄我，告訴我那只是工作。這樣患得患失的心情讓我覺得好累，然後不由自主地生悶氣。

我開始厭煩這樣的感覺了，或許某一部份是我討厭這樣的自己也說不定。

98 無名  
欸，我又被閃到了

99 無名  
老公感覺人很好，也很愛你。不懂你的煩惱？？

100 無名  
你們可能都是未婚人士，身為已婚人士的我就來說說看吧。  
樓主我認為你們這是進入了”平淡期”

101 無名  
樓主的老公肯定很帥才會有這種奢侈的煩惱。

102 煩惱的眼鏡  
啊！他回來了，我先下。

103 無名  
竟然回來了，這才講到重點而已

104 無名  
樓主的老公真的感覺很優啊，樓主這煩惱真的太奢侈了。這叫單身狗的我們情何以堪（哭

105 無名  
單身狗+1（哭

106 無名  
話不是這樣說的吧，我覺得樓主是真的很煩惱。戀愛本來就有分階段的，平淡期真的的心累啊。  
曖昧 > 熱戀 > 冷卻 > 厭倦分手 / 繼續交往 > 結婚 / 分手  
只是每對情侶發作的時間不一樣，也有人從熱戀期直接走到分手的。  
人類往往會對一些事情選擇性忽略。在感情初期兩人的某些共同經歷，會讓彼此產生一定程度的好感，由陌生到了解，從了解到默契。當達到一個眼神就知道內心想法的境界時，進入平淡期後常常都是分手收場，下場淒慘。能順利熬過這一階段的，未來人生肯定幸福美滿。

107 無名  
>106 戀愛大師出現（拜

108 無名  
>106 你講得好好喔，我就是下場淒慘的那一個。女友在我們交往8週年時提出分手，理由是覺得我可有可無，太熟了跟我無話可說。唉⋯⋯

109 無名  
>106 只能給拍了

維克托帶著滿身的酒氣回到家，只見勝生勇利匆匆地將手機面朝下往桌上一放，他的眼神暗了暗。  
「怎麼喝這麼多？」勝生勇利迎上前去，毫不嫌棄的伸手抱住一身酒臭味，明顯步伐不穩的維克托。

維克托幾不可聞的一聲輕嘆。  
維克托看著勝生勇利，勝生勇利也看著維克托，向南飛的燕子還未歸巢，在你和我之間，沈默來了又走。他曾自豪自己或許是世界上最了解勇利的人，可現在他看著勇利，竟讀不懂勇利的內心。

「我…」維克托將臉埋在勝生勇利的肩窩，深深吸了口氣。勝生勇利身上熟悉又美好的氣味幾乎讓他想哭。

「我們…分手吧。」

勝生勇利聞言，不敢置信瞪大了眼睛。他握住維克托的肩膀用力一推，維克托很明顯地在閃躲自己的眼神。「你、你說什麼。」  
維克托的神情相當痛苦，他眨了眨酸澀的眼睛，喉嚨像有千萬根針刺著「我說，我們分手吧。」

勝生勇利睜著大大的眼睛，眼淚瞬間掉下來。他雙腿發軟直接跪坐在地上，耳邊嗡嗡作響，不敢相信自己聽到了什麼。

維克托站立在勝生勇利的面前，從他的角度可以看見勝生勇利的髮漩。或許是剛洗好澡的緣故，從髮梢滴落的水珠悄悄地滑過他變得蒼白的臉頰，淌過他因為情緒激動而不斷滾動的喉結。

他心裡一緊，勇利就是這樣，對自己的事情很不上心，常常都要讓人提醒別忘了將頭髮吹乾，否則很容易感冒的。不知道以後那個人能不能像自己一樣將照顧勇利好？

他下意識的拿起掛在勝生勇利脖子上的毛巾，為他擦頭髮。勝生勇利只是眼神愣愣的看著前方，沒有理會維克托的動作。

「你…和他在一起多久了？」從維克托嘴裡發出的聲音乾澀到有些嘶啞，即使是到了這個時候他還是想知道勇利究竟和誰在一起了？死也要死的明白。  
「什麼？」勝生勇利還未從震驚裡回神，他抬頭望向維克托，盈滿淚水的泛紅雙眼讓人心疼。

不行！為了勇利的幸福，再痛苦都要忍。維克托故作冷靜再次問道「你和那個人在一起多久了？你老實說，我會放手的。」  
「？？？」這次勝生勇利聽清楚了，但他不明白維克托在說什麼。「那個人？你說的是誰？」

維克托太了解勇利了，從愛上他開始，他的每一個表情、每一個舉動所代表的意義，他都知道。雖然這段時間似乎喪失這樣的自信，但從他的眼神還是可以知道，他是不是在說謊。現在勝生勇利的眼睛裡仍然泛著淚光，那雙美麗的棕色眼睛正直面的看著自己，絲毫沒有閃躲。他的眼神，和當年那個在全日本國民前大聲宣布”愛”的那個羞澀男子一模一樣。

是不是誤會了什麼？維克托腦裡閃過一絲念頭，他忍不住咽了口口水。  
「就、你最近時常在傳訊息，時不時露出微妙的表情。」他有些不知所措「我們很久沒好好說話了，而且你最近對我好冷淡！」  
「所以你是以為我外面有人了？」勝生勇利用手背輕輕抹了眼角，剛才情緒過於激動，他的太陽穴隱隱作痛。  
  
勝生勇利緩緩地站起來，再次與維克托對上眼「我從來都不知道，原來你也會這樣自說自話。」  
他將桌上的手機拿過來，滑開有著他倆合照的鎖屏畫面，將手機往維克托手裡塞「你自己看，我是不是像個笨蛋一樣自尋煩惱？」

在維克托眼前展示的正是不久之前，勝生勇利在論壇尋求協助的那串討論，短短幾分鐘又多了好幾十條回應。維克托很快的瞄了下名為煩惱的眼鏡的煩惱，那個人所描述的怎麼跟自己那麼像呢。  
「勇利…」維克托越看越覺得自己根本就搞錯方向，自以為是為勇利著想，卻反倒傷害了他。

「我現在總算了解你當年的感受了。」勝生勇利的眼淚又再次湧現，臉部肌肉更是不受控制的抖動「你當年有多痛苦，我現在就有多難過！」

維克托當然知道勇利說的是哪一件事，那個在大獎賽決賽的前一夜，儘管已經過去了那麼多年，還是如此令他們難忘。

「對不起！」維克托一把將人擁入懷裡「對不起！勇利，這一切都是我的誤會！我不該擅自懷疑你！明明知道你是這麼溫柔的一個人，卻因為我自己的胡思亂想懷疑你因為有了新對象而對我冷淡。」  
「你，我、我收回剛剛的話，我不分手！決不！」他說到後來也激動起來，緊緊抱著勇利，生怕他真的離去。

「你放鬆一點，我好痛。」勝生勇利推了推維克托，戰鬥民族的手勁可不是玩笑，他勒的有點大力。  
「不要！你、你會走…」聽到勇利說覺得痛，維克托下意識就鬆開手，但仍然將勝生勇利圈在懷裡。

——他哭的樣子也好好看啊，我總是感嘆著為什麼會有這麼美的人呢。勝生勇利心想自己恐怕是沒救了，永遠被這個男人吃得死死的。在交往之前，曾經以為帥氣的維克托看起來很花心而不敢再進一步，直到漸漸走入維克托的生命中，勝生勇利才發現，他一點都不花。面對愛情，就如同對花滑的熱愛一樣純粹。

「你是笨蛋嗎！」勝生勇利輕輕搥了下維克托的背，他看著維克托哭得滿臉淚水，明明就是他惹自己哭，怎麼反倒他看起來楚楚可憐？

就算是被莫名的情緒困擾著的時期，勝生勇利也沒有一丁點想和維克托分開的念頭。他上論壇也只是想諮詢一下煩惱，尋找突破點。

「有人告訴我這個叫平淡期。」勝生勇利抽了張紙巾抹去維克托臉上的眼淚「但是我不明白，我明明是如此愛你的，為什麼會有這種情緒？我喜歡和你在一起，但是偶爾我想要自己一個人的空間，做點屬於自己想做的事。可是我又擔心你會因為這樣胡思亂想，我心裡好矛盾、也有點焦慮，於是當我看見你時，內心充滿了罪惡感。當我不再是那個最佳狀態的我，我不是最美味的豬排飯，我擔心你不再愛我。」

「勇利。」  
總算冷靜下來的維克托，靜靜的看著面前的男孩，正確的說已經是三十好幾的成熟男人了。他牽著勇利的手，是一雙男人的手，是一雙他牽了十數年的手。他輕輕托起，溫柔又慎重的在勝生勇利的手背上印上一吻。  
「你只需要知道，你需要我的時候，我在。這樣就夠了。」  
「還有，我愛你。」

螢幕亮了又暗，孤單的手機被它的主人隨意擱在桌上，至於手機的主人直到早上才又看到突然爆增的數百條留言，只慶幸好險網友們並不知道他是誰。

321 煩惱的眼鏡  
大家好，謝謝各位照顧我老公。  
我們已經沒事了，他現在正在睡覺。

322 無名  
哇喔，這發言難道是樓主的老公？

333 無名  
眼鏡的老公？

334 無名  
這條留言訊息量很大  
1)樓主的老公親自回覆，表示樓主沒空回  
2)樓主的老公已經看完所有的留言  
3)樓主正在睡覺那就表示他消失的那兩個小時發生了某些不可說的事情  
以下請補充

335 無名  
你們哪裡有冷淡期？這不擺明公然放閃嗎？！  
・  
・  
・

4.  
勝生勇利回到他們的臥室，銀髮男人仍然捲著柔軟的絲被熟睡著。  
他悄悄地掀開被子一角鑽了進去，找了個舒適的位子將自己安置好。鼻息之間盡是他深愛的他的氣味，縱使在一起多年，他也不厭倦。從維克托而來的心跳聲，是溫柔而有力的，聽著會使自己安心，再怎麼不安也會漸漸沉靜下來。

幾分鐘前披集的螢幕再次亮起，勝生勇利一連傳了好幾條訊息。  
“愛或不愛，已經不是你們的重點了。”  
“不過這不表示什麼也不做。你必須更關心她，在給對方一些空間的同時，讓她知道她有所屬，你並沒有不理她。”  
“給自己一點耐心，別在她患得患失時，繼續追問到底。”  
“最重要的是，要讓她知道你依然愛她。”

「勇利…去哪了？身體不舒服嗎？」維克托眼睛依然閉著，下意識地又將手腳圈住勝生勇利。  
「維洽，我們永遠都在一起吧！」勝生勇利也伸手緊緊抱著維克托。在論壇發問不過是前年的事，至今想起來仍歷歷在目。他想，或許這件事情他會一直記得，但這並不是壞事。他們能理解對方，他們都是對方的繆思。

勝生勇利就是維克托的美味豬排飯，是一生所愛。

「嗯？你說什麼傻話呢…」維克托親了親勇利的頭頂，不甚清醒的他語帶含糊地說「哪怕你說不，這輩子你都甩不掉我。」

我不會挪開視線。  
直到凋零，都會陪伴在你身邊。

end.


End file.
